zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zelda Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shade Link page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Murchadah (Talk) 00:39, September 11, 2009 Why are you you telling me this anyway Joe? I predicted that I would not be globally banned, as the only thing I have actually had arguments on was ZP. Anyways, when you say "sorry", are you looking for forgiveness?--'Shade Link 20:39, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I may dislike you, but since you seem to be the only ZP admin here, this username on ZP is inappropriate.--'Shade Link ' 11:44, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :You have to stop looking at Zeldapedia dude, you have to give it up. But ok thanks. --EveryDayJoe45 16:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I may be banned from ZP, but that doesn't mean I can't still help.--'Shade Link ' 17:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Reply Look, I may have overreacted too, but I have a short-ish temper because I am constantly hurt emotionally and sometimes physically at home(You've ''no idea). And I was not "useless", I actually helped, but then I started getting torn apart on ZP, because it is easy to hurt me. I never asked for this. I would love to let this go, but I hate having to do so, after all, I was banned from my favorite wiki(no joke) for blocking you from stal wiki. I think this is ridiculous too, but I would hate having to walk away without being able to edit that place again. In fact, ZP(and kinda you and the other admins at first) was the reason I actually joined wikia, no joke. I just loved the Zelda series, so I decided to join Zeldapedia to edit and talk about it.--'Shade' 19:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I may have hurt your feelings, but as I said, I get hurt very easily due to what I go through at home. We both overreacted. I apologize for what I have done as well, but now what are we gonna do?--'Shade' 20:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I have an idea. I was supposed to be gone for a year if I got into an argument(which a lot of people get into a lot). Well, I have been blocked in either September or August for a year. That takes a couple months off, so you could change it from infinite to 9 or 8 months and I could wait my turn.--'Shade' 20:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Anyways, I don't care how long my block is, as long as it is under a year, I just want to edit ZP again.--'Shade' 20:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I am not just apologizing just to get back to ZP. I just want to be forgiven and end this dispute. And the only time I have reported you was when I was blocked by you at one time. On stal wiki, I only told you I would if this kept up. I also didn't create stal wiki. Mekkai made it, and it wasn't made to rival Zeldapedia. I hope this clears things up.--'Shade' 20:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Just to let you know, what he said was on stal wiki, so banning for things off the wiki he is getting blocked on is against the rules. He may have offended AK, and maybe not, but I am just letting you know.--'Shade' 20:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, go ahead.--'Shade' 19:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Simple(last) request Hmmm, well I'd like to help you out and let you edit your userpage. The only thing is that we deleted blocked users' userpages. So really the only option would be unblocking you and I don't know if that would fly with the other admins. --EveryDayJoe45 14:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) oh.... well if there's nothing you can do... I don't think AK will agree, he does'nt really like me... if you could, copy and past the About me section and paste it here? Just asking.Malon girl5 14:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ask Ccbermanzzpedia. He hasn't been on as much lately, but he is generally the most understanding of the admins. --EveryDayJoe45 14:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks joe, youv'e always been nice to me. :)Malon girl5 15:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Block Problems on Zeldapedia Look EveryDayJoe45 on Zeldapedia my Block expiration date has gone by but i'm still blocked even when i'm logged in. Can you fix that?--brandon votaw 21:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) me... I don't know if you remember me but...^^; I wanted to tell you something, please respond as soon as you can :{ me... I don't know if you remember me but...^^; I wanted to tell you something, please respond as soon as you can :{Malon girl5 14:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I remember. What's up? --EveryDayJoe45 20:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for all the help you've given me...on both ZP and here... and I want you to know, that this is the website I go on now, and I've made quiete a few good friends, and stories... so If you have, or can get an account and visit me, I'd love that...Im Earth-to-Linda on http://earth-to-linda.deviantart.com/ so....thats pretty much it....thanks alot Joe for the help here :) Malon girl5 17:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's no problem at all. And if I get some free time, I'll check out your website. --EveryDayJoe45 02:23, October 18, 2010 (UTC)